Power Play
by DestineyTot
Summary: The other nations often view Russia as a power hungry, violent, and perverse nation. During a meeting, America's boredom and curiosity gets the best of him. He sets out to prove that Russia isn't the only one who can be violent and perverse. AmeRus, in that order.


Got inspired by the lack of actual AmeRus on this website. AmeRus, as in America/Russia, as in actual dominant America. Almost every single Cold War pairing fanfic on this website has Russia as the dominant partner in the relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love dominant Russia very much. But sometimes the amount of it can get overwhelming and I want to see American being the dominant one.

**Warnings:** Sex, hints of dubious consent (dubcon), language, snapped!America

**Recommended Listening:** Rocket Skates by Deftones

* * *

Alfred stared at Ivan from across the room, bright sapphire eyes watching as the Russian man took a sip of vodka. It was day 2 of the usual world summit, and most of the attending countries were spending their down time inside a bar in Berlin; the location of the meeting. Alfred had a shot setting on the bar in front of him, a small glass filled with red, cinnamon flavored alcohol. Despite his friends' complaints of its unusual sweet taste, he preferred Aftershock to most of the bitter, disgusting alcohols this bar offered. Lifting it up, he downed the shot, not taking his eyes off of Ivan for a second.

He hadn't known what had suddenly drawn him to the other nation. It just happened during one of their annual meetings. He'd been bored as usual, listening to Germany ramble on about current issues in the EU, along with some major debts needing to be paid, with the occasional mention of problems in Syria and Iran. His eyes had been flickering all over the room, boredom almost driving him insane. Usually he'd take to staring at some of the other nations, taking note of some of their more personal qualities. Like how Arthur never let his posture falter or how Francis was always staring at the Brit with barely concealed lust in his eyes. How Japan always kept his suit free of wrinkles, and how Italy was constantly sleeping. Nearby sat Mattie, unnoticed by the rest of the room. It seemed like these days the only person that seemed to notice him anymore was Alfred himself. He sat with his fluffy, white polar bear sitting in his arms, content with just watching the world pass by around him. Sometimes Alfred wished he could be his brother and just disappear for a little bit.

Finally, his eyes had come to rest on Ivan. He sat with his usual creepy smile plastered on his face, his hands playing with the ends of his scarf. He never took that damn thing off. Alfred often wondered why…did he have something to hide underneath that thing? Something he didn't want the world to see? Alfred suddenly found himself curious.

He watched him for the rest of the meeting, picking up a few small traits of the other man. He noticed the way his lips would twitch whenever a smaller nation would take the stand, how he'd look on with a sort of smugness whenever someone brought up the issue of Russia and China failing to aid the UN in their attempt to quell the political issues in Syria. His eyes resembled amethyst; cold, hard, yet beautiful and sparkling. _Menacing_.

Ever since that moment, Alfred had been watching him with the eyes of an eagle. Ivan never failed to escape those blue orbs. He always managed to keep the Russian man in his sights. Something about that ashen, silvery hair and those bright eyes set off Alfred in a way unlike he'd ever been set off before. Perhaps it was how the other man was so powerful and terrifying to the other nations? Alfred was powerful too, and he _loved_ competition. The Cold War might have been a terribly scary era for most, but to Alfred, it represented a time in history whenever his authority and strength had truly been threatened. It was around that time that he'd realized he had a kink for domination. He often imagined seeing Ivan underneath him, writhing and begging, bloody and beaten, panting and moaning and whimpering and- _oooooh_. Alfred could feel himself getting hard at just the thought of it. He hadn't had thoughts like that since the late 1980s. Ever since the end of the Cold War…he'd all but banished those thoughts from his mind afterwards. And now, they were beginning to resurface for no reason.

So whenever he had slipped off his bar stool and began approaching Ivan in the booth in the far corner of the room, he decided what he was going to do then and there.

He plopped down on the opposite side of Ivan, calling for a bar patron to come fill up his shot glasses again. The Russian raised a pale brow, taking a sip of his vodka. He placed the glass down, sighing. "Hello, Америка."

"Hey big guy." Alfred spoke nonchalantly, waiting for the bar patron to refill his shot glass. He tipped it back, swallowing down the spicy-sweet alcohol.

Ivan gazed at Alfred, slight confusion displayed on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you came over here?"

Alfred smiled, his lips tugging at the corners. It wasn't a serene smile, or a friendly one. No, it was a devious one. He saw the recognition on Ivan's face immediately. Ivan had given plenty of those smiles in his lifetime. "What?" Alfred asked innocently. "I can't come over here and talk to you like a normal person? Do we always have to be trying to destroy each other in order to initiate a conversation?"

There was a biting edge to Alfred's sarcasm. Ivan was immediately put on edge, his defensive side coming out. "Excuse me, but it sounds as though you are trying to be _coy_. Is that all you have come to do?"

Alfred waited a moment, as if in thought. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. "Nah. You want the honest truth? I dunno what I'm even doing myself. All I know is that I'm doing _something_…"

"Are you drunk?" The Russian man asked skeptically. Alfred wasn't making much sense at the moment. If anything, he was just confusing Ivan, and it wasn't very pleasant either. The platinum haired nation felt the beginnings of a headache coming over him.

"No. A little buzzed, but not drunk. What about you, big guy? Come here to drown yourself in vodka?"

Scoffing, Ivan averted his gaze. "I do not get drunk. _Easily_." He added. After years and years of alcohol consumption, he'd built up an inhuman tolerance to the substance. Noticing that the American was still shooting him that unsettling gaze, Ivan stood up from the table. "If you don't mind, _Alfred_," he hissed out the blonde's name. "I think I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye."

Alfred watched the retreating form of Ivan, his scarf dancing with the movement of his body, his hips swaying a bit as he walked away. Licking his lips, Alfred waited a few moments before standing himself. He walked over to the bar counter, slinging on his bomber jacket and downing another shot of cinnamon flavored liquor. He slipped out of the bar mostly unnoticed, the other nations too drunk or preoccupied to see.

Alfred had never felt more like a stalker in his life. He trailed behind the Russian, watching him as he walked along the sidewalk on the dark, barely lit street back to his hotel room. Alfred noticed a piece of lumber lying on the ground and picked it up, testing its weight. The streets were all mostly empty, save for the occasional stumbling drunk that stayed out too late. If they had been full, Alfred was sure that someone would have brought up the fact that he had a hunk of wood and was trailing dangerously behind an unsuspecting person. He would have been signaled out then and there, would have been forced to give a well-placed excuse about why he was carrying such a thing. _I saw it out on the street and wanted to the throw it away. It's up to us to save the environment, you know! _He'd give a heroic laugh and whatever individual or authority that questioned him would leave, buying the excuse.

But no. It was just him and Ivan. Ivan and him. No. _HIM and Ivan_. He came first. He was better. He was stronger. He was going to prove it too. He knew that Ivan loved to shame his victims. He'd heard stories, even seen some footage. Shit, Lithuania was good enough evidence of Ivan's perverse and violent tendencies. Well, Alfred had a very naughty streak in him, too. He didn't show it, but that was due to years and years of practice. Decades of putting on that innocent mask and appearing as a dumb, overly exuberant blonde with bigger than life ambitions. The person that people always turned the other cheek to. It was a well-placed decoy in place of what really lurked beneath that bright smile.

Whenever Ivan turned to walk down an alley way – an alley way that served as a shady, yet quick shortcut to the hotel – Alfred's chest seized with excitement and opportunity. Who the hell had this kind of luck? Ivan was making it too _easy_. He quickly caught up to the tall Russian, turning the corner and spotting him almost halfway down the alley. It was now or never. Not even trying to mute his footsteps, he ran up behind the looming wintry nation, chest heaving with giddiness and excitement whenever Ivan turned and laid those amethyst eyes on him, mouth opening to protest or speak or do whatever the hell – it didn't matter to Alfred. He smacked the 2x4 against Ivan's head, watching as the larger nation swayed, his body toppling over like the statue of Saddam, what a strange comparison…

And crimson. There was crimson all over Ivan face. It dribbled down from the point of impact, into those beautiful purple orbs, down his cheek, onto his lips. It painted him a beautiful shade of red. It was a work of art, a masterpiece in Alfred's eyes. Ivan now lay motionless on the ground, knocked out cold from the impact. Alfred stood over him, panting hard like a lunatic, like some psychotic killer from a cliché slasher movie. What would be next? Would he begin smashing down doors with axes, attempting to kill his loved ones? Oh no, no, no, no, no…Ivan was all Alfred wanted. Just Ivan. Just _him_.

It was quite the task hauling Ivan back to his hotel. How strange he must have looked, walking into that lobby with an unconscious man in his arms and a ghastly head wound. _Oh, he's just drunk. Passed out and hit his head on the sidewalk. He'll be fine, I promise. _Someone even offered to help Alfred carry him to the elevator! These people, these little humans were so gullible. They'd buy any excuse to reassure themselves.

It was hard work, but he'd finally reached his room. He slipped his keycard in, unlocking the door and lugging the heavy Russian to his bed. Alfred sat down beside the unconscious body, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He patted Ivan's thigh appreciatively. "You sure are heavy, big guy." Alfred smile, then giggled. He let out a boisterous laugh, not caring that it made him sound like a mental patient. He had what he wanted now, and he was damn sure going to capitalize on the opportunity.

* * *

Ivan blinked open his eyes, the blurry form of the ceiling fan rotating above him flooding his vision. He winced, groaning a bit. His head was absolutely throbbing. If he remembered correctly, he hadn't drank that much the night before. Speaking of the nighttime, it was awfully dark in his hotel room. How long had he slept?

Rising up to check the clock on the wall, Ivan found that he couldn't move his limbs. Realization sweeping over him like a cold bucket of water, Ivan jerked at the bonds holding him down. He was spread eagle on a bed with his clothes missing. The sky was still painted a deep dark black with hues of navy in it. He looked to his right and noticed that the bathroom like was on. He could hear rummaging inside the bathroom, like someone was going through a bag or something. "Кто там?" He growled out, too bothered to speak in English.

"Aha!" He heard the tell-tale voice call out. "Found it! Be there in a second, darling~" Ivan almost retched at the voice. So his suspicions were true and this wasn't a fucked up dream he was having.

"Америка." He hissed the name.

Alfred stepped out of the bathroom, holding a bag of supplies in his hand. "Aw, come on! I thought we were closer than that. Call me Alfred." He skipped over to the bed, plopping down beside Ivan. Running a hand down the Russian's chest, he licked his lips. "And I can call you _Vanya_, right? That's what your sisters call you? What a cute name."

Ivan's blood boiled. How had he let himself be thrust into this situation? He should have been able to tell inside that bar booth that something was not right with Alfred. "What are you doing, Alfred?"

Alfred pressed a kiss to Ivan's cheek, fingers running along his jawline. "Taking what's mine, silly." He laughed, almost mockingly at Ivan. "Awww, don't look so angry at me! You and I are going to have a wonderful time. I promise that, baby."

Ivan growled, the words spilling out before he could stop them. "_Отвратительно__американская__шлюха._"

That earned him a hard slap to the face, his cheek stinging a bright, vibrant red. "Don't you call me that, you piece of shit. You have no room to talk, hear me?" Alfred might have stressed that he hated anything that was even remotely related to communism, but he was intrigued by the Russian language. He'd learned it during the Cold War, desperately wanting to understand the things that Ivan would mumble during their Summit meetings. Despite the sultry tone of the Russian's voice, it had only turned out to be a bunch of graphic insults.

"Why are you doing this?" Ivan grounded out, tasting copper in his mouth.

Alfred sighed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ivan's lips. The Russian nation jerked away immediately. Alfred pulled back with feigned hurt. "I'm sorry about that. You know I don't like it whenever you call me bad names." He crawled forward and straddled Ivan's thighs, purposely grounding down and eliciting a surprised gasp from the wintry nation. "You know, Vanya…well, of course you know. There's a lot of people out there that are afraid of you."

"What is this? A confession?" Ivan spat sardonically.

"Not at all, sweetheart. Keep listening." Alfred ran his hand up into Ivan's silvery hair, fingers tangling into the locks playfully. "You see, I have a thing for powerful people. I guess you could almost say that I'm a little narcissistic." Alfred let loose a small laugh. "It's not very fun whenever someone presents you with a weak enemy. There's no fun in wiping someone off the face of the earth without a little challenge, hmm?"

Ivan felt his blood run cold. "So what? Are you going to kill me?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, of course not. Why would I want to do that? You're the only one that's ever actually given me a real challenge. I'm not ready for you to die yet." _Yet_. Ivan let that word sink in. "Which brings me to my next point. Nah, I just wanna…take you down a few notches, hmm? Dominate you a little bit? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Nyet. I'm the one that usually does the dominating."

"I thought so. I guess I should've known. Lithuania's back looked like the product of skin and a meat grinder coming together. You really like it rough, huh? Well, don't worry about that." Alfred reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube. "I hope you don't mind strawberry lube! It's my favorite. I use it all the time."

Ivan bit down on his bottom lip. "You are going to try and rape me?"

"Rape? Who said it was rape? I'm sure you'll like this. After all, I'm not _you_, silly. I don't rape anyone."

Ivan resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. "I am tied down to a bed against my will. I have been physically assaulted. And I most certainly do not want any part of this union with you."

Alfred titled his head a bit, staring at Ivan with almost innocent eyes. "You don't? Well, I'm sure I'll change your mind. Who can resist me for long? I'm freaking awesome."

"More like annoying. I thought I was the one who was supposedly 'insane'?"

Alfred reached into his bag, pulling out his next item. Ivan gawked, observing the pink, phallus shaped item in Alfred's hand. "Insane? I never really thought about it like that before. Kind of takes the magic out of it, don't you think? I like to think of it more like adventurous and not afraid to do the things that other people won't do. Except for you, of course. I guess we're more alike than we previously thought?" Alfred rolled off of Ivan's hips, sitting beside him on the bed. His hand dropped down to the Russian's cock, giving it a teasing stroke. Ivan gasped a bit at the touch, trying to roll his hips away. Alfred closed his hand around the cock, pumping it slowly. It came to life in seconds, springing forth with hardness.

"Hnnnn….stop that…." Ivan managed to ground out. He clenched his teeth, trying to suppress the inevitable moan that was building up in his throat.

"No. You like it. See?" Alfred motioned down to Ivan's now erect cock. "You want more?" Alfred uncapped the bottle of lube and spread some onto his fingers. "Lift your hips up, big guy."

"Nyet." Ivan all but growled. If he was going to be forced to submit to this type of humiliation, then he wasn't going to comply and give Alfred what he wanted.

The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know, I can always hogtie you. Or just bend you over and fuck you senseless with no lube or anything. Come on, man? Please? I want this to feel good for you, too."

Ivan steeled his resolve, glaring up at the American with cold, hard eyes. "_Nyet_."

Alfred's pleading look dissolved into one of annoyance. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pocket knife, quickly cutting loose the cords on Ivan's legs. The Russian tried kicking Alfred away, but the American held him down expertly. Grabbing Ivan's hips roughly, his fingers digging into the pale skin painfully, he flipped the Russian over onto his stomach. Ivan's arms crossed painfully as he was forced into a state of submission. _So the American wasn't bluffing after all?_

"Just remember that you brought this onto yourself." Alfred hissed, grabbing a handful of Ivan's silvery hair and pulling his head back. He pressed a rough kiss to the Russian's neck, biting into the skin just enough to produce a few drops of crimson. Alfred pulled back, his lips painted red. He pushed Ivan's head back down into the sheets, holding it there for a bit before letting go. Ivan raised his head, sputtering a bit from the lack of air.

Alfred grabbed the bright pink dildo, squirting a bit of lube on it. He spread Ivan's cheeks, looking at the puckered pink hole. "I can tell that hardly anyone has been here." He jokingly muttered. Suddenly feeling a little sorry for what he was about to do, Alfred set the dildo down. He lathered his fingers in lube instead, circling Ivan's hole with his index fingers before finally sliding it into him. He heard the wintry nation gasp, going rigid against the invasion.

Ivan's lips parted in small surprise. He was outright prepared to be nailed right then and there, but instead got Alfred's fingers instead. Laughing coldly, he spoke. "I guess you really don't have what it takes, _Alfred_." He could feel the slickened finger sliding in and out of him. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling, but he refused to admit that it was a good one either.

He felt a second finger slip into his small hole and hissed a bit. Alfred smiled wickedly. "I choose not to be a _monster_, thank you very much."

Ivan relaxed a bit against the intrusion, resting the side of his head against the bed while his ass was toyed with. "Of course not, Alfred. You are such a saint." He wasn't going to let Alfred dominate him verbally at least.

Leaning forward, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Ivan's back. "Of course, darling." Alfred scissored his fingers, stretching the large nation before him. He pressed a third finger against Ivan's hole, slipping through the tight ring of muscle with a little effort. Ivan winced in slight pain, the feeling of being filled strange and foreign. "Look at that," Alfred breathed. "You took all three fingers in one go. Your ass pretty much just swallowed them up! And I thought I was lewd…"

"B-Be quiet, Американская…" Ivan grunted out. His body rutted back against the fingers subconsciously. Alfred smiled, poking and prodding in a new direction. It didn't take long before a moan ripped from Ivan's throat and Alfred knew that he'd found his prostate.

"There we go~" Alfred said in a sing-songy voice, assaulting the bundle of nerves. Ivan grudgingly let a moan slip past his lips, pangs of pleasure assaulting his body. He curled his toes in each time that special spot was hit, his breaths coming in pants, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Alfred's fingers were going at an impossibly fast pace, jabbing into that bundle of nerves and making Ivan's body go erratic beneath him. "Oh, do you like that _Vanya_? Does it feel good? Do you want more?"

"N…N…ahhhnnnnnnnn..." Ivan rasped, voice coming out in a long moan. "A-A-Alfred, st-ngggaaaaahhh...!"

Giggling, Alfred pulled his fingers from Ivan's ass, wiping them offhandedly on a reddened cheek. Retrieving the dildo, he positioned the tip at Ivan's entrance, rubbing it around the ring of muscle there. Ivan moaned, wiggling his hips in an attempt to gain some friction. Alfred pressed the head of the dildo in, appreciating the sigh he got from Ivan. "I knew you would like it…"

Ivan curled his fingers into the sheets. "Just because I like it does not mean I like you…"

Alfred pouted, his bottom lip trembling in fake hurt. "You're really hurting my feelings, Vanya! I'm doing all these nice things for you…" Alfred pushed the dildo in deeper, earning a grunt from Ivan. "The least you can do is appreciate your master."

"M-Master?" Ivan spat, all but forgetting the dildo in his ass. He laughed mockingly. "As if you could ever be my master."

"Really now?" Alfred questioned, pushing the dildo in even further. He watched how it slipped into Ivan's hole slowly, stretching and filling the platinum blonde. "Here I am, pleasuring you, restraining you to a bed, and pretty much just making you my bitch, and you still have the audacity to say that? I think you're just in denial." The dildo was all the way in now, and Alfred could hear Ivan panting at the feeling of being so full.

Ivan chose to ignore Alfred, instead focusing on the object in his ass. He rutted back against it, wanting more. Alfred pulled it almost all the way out before ramming it back in, eliciting a sharp cry from Ivan. He repeated the action a few more times, before setting off at a fast pace. Ivan felt himself being jerked by the back and forth motions, his head rubbing against the pillow, his cock twitching at being ignored for so long. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself so badly, but his arms were still restrained. The pleasure in his ass was amazing, but he needed more in order to get off. He hated to beg, but he couldn't stand the feeling of being so close to relief but not being able to achieve it.

"A..Alfred…my cock…please…" Ivan whispered, turning his head and gazing back at him with lust-clouded amethyst eyes.

"Hmm? What about it? I think you're just fine." For emphasis, Alfred slowed the pace of the dildo a bit, taking silent pleasure in how Ivan whimpered at the small loss. He felt Ivan's hips trying to buck back against the dildo, trying to get more friction.

"N-Nyet….hnnnn, _please_…." Hearing the mighty Russian beg was doing the job for Alfred, The American felt his cock twitching at the words, but he forced himself to stick to his original plan. He picked up the pace of the dildo again, leaning forward and capturing Ivan's lips. The angle was painful for the Russian, but he reciprocated the kiss. He felt Alfred's tongue pushing past his lips and into his mouth, tasting and caressing his own. He moaned into the kiss, wishing he could fist a handful of that sunshine colored hair and flip their positions. They parted, a small string of saliva connecting their lips. "Unbind me." Ivan whispered, hoping Alfred would listen.

Alfred contemplated it for a few seconds, before replying nonchalantly. "No." He thrust the dildo in faster, bringing forth a guttural moan from Ivan. "Not yet. Not until you prove to me that you deserve to be untied."

It was driving Ivan crazy, being tied down and forced to edge of orgasm. His body was trembling now, an orgasm just around the corner. He felt as though his cock was going to explode if something didn't touch it soon. The feeling was almost maddening; almost there, but not quite there. And there was nothing he could do.

"Pl-Please Alfred, _god_…" he moaned out, clutching at the pillows with his bound hands.

Alfred reached out and gave the Russian's cock a teasing stroke with his finger. "I want to see you come like this. Ass only." Alfred laughed whenever he heard the Russian half groan/half moan in disdain. Alfred kept up the pace of the dildo, watching with lustful eyes as Ivan neared an orgasm. A couple more thrusts with the dildo and the Russian let loose a sharp cry, body seizing up and shuddering, hot, white cum shooting from his cock and drenching the bed sheets. Alfred's eyes sparkled at the sight, his hand reaching out for Ivan's softening cock. He gingerly swiped a bit of the leftover cum and brought his finger to his lips, licking the creamy, salty substance off. "Mmm, there~"

Ivan lay panting, his hair wet from sweat and plastered to his forehead. It felt so damn good to be able to find release. He felt his eyes closing, beginning to drift off into sleep whenever a hard slap to his ass woke him up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You're not going to sleep just yet." Alfred smiled undoing the button on his pants. His now hard cock sprang forth, already dripping with precum. He grabbed the platinum blonde's hips, angling himself at Ivan's already stretched hole.

"N...No more…" Ivan panted, desperately wanting to sleep. "Too tired…"

Alfred crossed his arms, looking down at the Russian expectedly. "I do a favor for you and you don't return it? How selfish."

Ivan wanted to yell out how _rape_ and _kidnapping_ wasn't a favor, but decided against it. Instead, he pulled weakly at his bonds. "At least untie me."

Still glaring at the Russian, Alfred merely stayed put. After a few seconds though, he sighed, giving in. "Fine. But if you try anything, so help me god, I'll fuck you so hard until your ass bleeds." He leaned forward, untying the bonds that were binding Ivan's arms. The Russian rubbed his wrists once the bonds were gone, angry red marks adorning his skin. He could feel fresh blood circulating through his arms where they were crossed painfully. Alfred smiled down at him. "There? Happy?"

Nodding solemnly, Ivan merely stared at the pillows. Alfred mistook it for a sign of subjugation, but Ivan was really thinking about what his next move would be. Obviously, it wouldn't be smart to try and fight Alfred at the moment. He was physically exhausted and Alfred had the upper hand. Plus, it wouldn't do much for his reputation if the locals saw him running out of the hotel in his birthday suit with his clothes in his hands. Not that his reputation was exactly _perfect_, but it wouldn't help to have something that embarrassing plastered on his record.

Realizing that he needed to act in that moment, Ivan lunged forward, effectively knocking the American on his back. He quickly went for Alfred's arms, pinning them above the blonde's head. He pinned the American down with his weight, seating himself on Alfred's stomach. He saw the strain on Alfred's face at both Ivan's weight and his strength. He could feel Alfred's legs kicking uselessly behind him.

"You fucking sneaky commie bastard…" Alfred all but growled. He struggled against Ivan's vice grip, his muscle straining at the effort he was putting into it.

"Checkmate, Alfred." Ivan spoke, an air of victory in his voice. Laughing bitterly, he bent down and placed a wet kiss to Alfred's lips. "Why do you look so angry, Alfred? Are you mad because you lost your own game? Poor sport? I thought you wanted me? Well, here I am." He ground his hips down into Alfred's, bringing forth a small moan from the smaller nation.

"That's not playing fair!" Alfred retorted stubbornly, cheeks heating up. He felt Ivan's lips against his neck, his tongue poking out and playfully licking his tan skin.

"Says the person who caught me off guard and knocked me out whenever I did not even have a fighting chance." Ivan appreciated the annoyed groan he got from Alfred. He sucked on the American's neck, biting down and bruising the mostly flawless skin. "Now for my proposal…" Ivan breathed against Alfred's skin. He pressed his bottom down on Alfred's cock, moaning slightly at the contact. "I am going to let you go, and we can continue where we left off. However, I cannot stand being tied down and fucked _against my will_." He growled the last bit out, teeth nipping at Alfred's bottom lip. "You let me ride you, and we can call this even, da?"

Alfred turned his head, aligning his lips with Ivan's. He kissed him passionately, his tongue snaking out and tangling with Ivan's, tasting the larger nation. He withdrew from the kiss, licking his lips. "Deal."

Ivan released his steel grip on Alfred, leaning up on his knees. The blonde nation rose up on his elbows, stroking Ivan's cock and bringing it back to life. Grabbing Alfred's cock and positioning it outside his entrance, he lowered himself onto it, gasping as the head went in past the tight ring of muscle there. He slowly sheathed Alfred, seating himself on the smaller nation's hips. "A-Ahhhhh….good…"

Alfred pressed his head back into the sheets, biting down hard on his lip. He grabbed Ivan's hips, motioning for him to rise up. Ivan rose up on his knees before Alfred slammed his hips back down on his once more. He let out a half whimper, half-moan at the feeling of being penetrated so roughly and deeply. He began a good pace, gyrating his hips back and forth, letting his head loll back as his prostate was assaulted. Alfred bucked his hips up, meeting Ivan's in mid thrust. He moaned, arching into the bed and panting. "I-Ivan…oh god, you feel so good. So fucking good…"

Placing his hands on the American's chest, Ivan leaned forward and kissed Alfred. His tongue tangled with the blonde's, his body being guided by Alfred's hands down onto the American's cock. His prostate was hit on a particularly deep thrust and he cried out, lips breaking contact with Alfred's.

This being his second round, Ivan could already feel his orgasm approaching. "A-Alfred…I'm getting close…nnnhhhaaaa…."

"Already?" The American breathed out, lips hovering near his ear. "Not yet…" He grabbed the base of Ivan's cock, applying pressure.

The wintry nation gasped, trying to knock Alfred's hand away. "N-Nyet, let me come…"

"Let you come without me? Wow, Vanya. You really are being selfish…" Alfred bucked his hips up hard, drawing a loud moan from the Russian. "Maybe if you work a little faster…" Alfred hinted, licking his lips.

Ivan leaned back, slamming down on Alfred's cock furiously. His entire body was tingling with the need for release, his figure trembling. At this point, he was practically delirious with pleasure, his voice almost failing him. Instead, all he could do was pant loudly as he was penetrated over and over again, stabbing himself down on Alfred's length and rushing the blonde's orgasm so he could achieve his own. Whenever he heard Alfred's voice rising in pitch and volume, he knew he was close.

"Please, Alfred, _come_…" He almost begged him. His ass was actually getting sore from being toyed with. It was a strange mix, the sensation of being overstimulated and pleasured at the same time.

"Hnnnngh, getting there big guy…fuck, you feel so amazing. We need to do this more often…" Alfred gave him a devious smirk. It wasn't long before his eyes fluttered close in pleasure, his tongue coming out to wet his dry lips. His voice came out strained. "Gnnnnhh, Vanya…ahnn, keep going baby. Just...like…that…"

Ivan slammed his hips down in an exasperated fashion, exhaustion reaching his very core. He could feel his cock twitching in Alfred's hand, desperately needing relief. Whenever he saw Alfred's brow began to furrow in pleasure and his lips begin trembling, he almost heaved a sigh of relief. He felt the hand on his cock loosen before beginning to pump him quickly. All it took was a few seconds and he let forth a loud cry spewing his release all over Alfred's stomach and chest, entire body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. He could feel Alfred's thrusts becoming violent in nature, the force of them jerking his entire body. Whenever he saw the other man stiffen for a moment and felt hot white liquid coat his insides, he knew it was over.

He collapsed on his side beside Alfred on the bed, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing. The darkened room was filled with the sound of panting as the two superpowers caught their breath and calmed their heartbeats. Ivan was about to drift off to sleep, content in the afterglow of his orgasm whenever Alfred's voice rang out.

"What? No reprimanding speech? No trying to leave? You're not even going to call the cops or anything?"

Ivan sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "What would be the use? _Help me! I've been abducted by a fellow nation and raped and oh no, I actually enjoyed it and rode him like a little whore._ Honestly Alfred. Be reasonable."

"I haven't been reasonable all night." The American smiled. He snaked an arm around Ivan's midsection, snuggling up to him. "If you're staying, can I at least cuddle with you? I hate being alone after sex."

"I honestly don't see the problem." He murmured, running his hands down Alfred's naked back. "If you don't mind me asking, what provoked all of this in the first place?"

Alfred sighed, nuzzling Ivan's chest. "I really don't know. Got bored during a meeting. Saw you. Became interested. Wanted to know what it was like to dominate someone else."

"That's…really fucked up." Ivan spoke quietly. "I honestly thought that maybe you had finally snapped."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I am insane." Alfred giggled a little, smiling.

* * *

Кто там? – Who's there?

Отвратительно американская шлюха – Disgusting American whore

Американская - American

**I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic! **


End file.
